Ten out of Ten
by Phillozophy
Summary: (10/10) Points given.


**Disclaimer: **Alright, first Wind Waker fic, wahoo, Telink. Don't own any of it.

* * *

**Log 182, Day 13, Year 15**

* * *

We're on a small boat headed towards Link's cabana. He says that it's always warm there, and that there's a Door Butler, whatever that is. He looks sad right now, probably because he's not riding that obnoxiously bright red King of Red Lions.

Hate that guy.

(6/10) Points taken off 'cause he's sad.

It's on the horizon, and from what I can see, it's a small cottage? Not real sure what the word for it is because it's not a house, but it's not a shack either. Real cute, like Link. He looks excited now, leaning on the edge of the boat and smiling hard.

(9/10)

I told him to calm down because he's rocking the boat with all his jumping and pointing. To be honest, I'm alright with it. He isn't happy enough half the time. I'm glad I left the crew back on the ship though, because Nudge would be whistling at this point.

And my face is the same color as Red Boat Face.

* * *

**Log 183, Day 14, Year 15**

* * *

Figured out what a Door Butler is today. Thing's a friggin' lazy ass enchanted door. Can't figure out who would waste their magic on such a crappy spell. Ugly as all hell too. Real nice to Link, calls him "Master Link," looks at me and calls me a sea rat. _A __SEA RAT._Can you _believe _it? Obnoxious lil' prick. But Link got that pout on his face he gets when I curse or somebody does something he doesn't appreciate, and says, "Don't say that."

(8/10) Face is too adorable not to give points.

But then, he smiles, laughs and says in that raspy, unused voice of his, "Don't be mean to my friends."

(10/10)

It's a real nice place, other than that. We spent the rest of the day building puzzles that he has trouble with. Got some ideas as to what we're doing tomorrow.

* * *

**Log 1848, Day 15, Year 15**

* * *

He's fast asleep right now, sprawled out face-down on a beach towel.

(11/10) Would make it higher, but he's not talking to me.

He's exhausted from swimming all day. For being a sailor, and the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, he has that _absurd _fear of the water. Told him if he wants to be my first mate, he's gonna have to know how to swim well.

(7/10) For his horrified face.

That's a lie though. It doesn't matter if he can't swim. Gonna make him first mate anyways. Teaching was cute, though scary at times.

"T-Tetra, I float when I hold my breath, is that normal-,"

"Tetra, m-my chest feels all tight and it's cold-,"

"Tetra, my feet don't touch- _AH!"_

(3/10) Points taken off for scaring me.

Link's hair is very soft and puffy. Touching it right now and trying not to squeal. He rolls onto his side, _is his thumb- _no, it's not.

Dammit.

He's mumbling something, though.

Is he…

He is! He's saying my name!

Wait…

(0/10)

He's saying, "No, Ganon, stay away from her, no, it hurts, Tetra, no, stay away, agh-,"

Hate that guy more than Red Boat Face.

Making my baby scared like that.

* * *

**Log 185, Day 16, Year 15**

* * *

Taught him how to swim a little more today. This time we swam in his pool, rather than the ocean. He can swim for about 5 minutes now, compared to the measly 30 seconds from yesterday, before having a panic attack. Discovered those first-hand.

It's terrifying.

He starts thrashing around and then just goes stock still.

Also discovered that he's a huggy type of guy. _Loves _hugs. Buries his head in my stomach and just sits there for _hours._

That was an exaggeration. Five minutes at best.

Gonna say it's because he didn't have a solid mother figure, but I'm really not complaining.

I don't like it when people depend on me, but I _love _it when Link does. Also noticed he's shorter than me by… about a hand, actually. His eyes are more turquoise-y rather than blue or green. Could care less.

It's still beautiful.

* * *

**Log 186, Day 17, Year 15**

* * *

Told him to com watch the sunset with me.

(9/10) Points taken off for asking, "_Why?"_

Go get 'im, Tetra. Do your mother proud.

* * *

**Log 187, Day 17, Year 15**

* * *

Sunset was pretty. Pink and orange and yellow and _very _beautiful.

But I really don't care, because I kissed Link.

On the lips.

(500/10)

He was all blushing and stammering and _why is this kid so freakin' adorable._

I told him I loved him. A lot.

(1000/10)

Just increase the cuteness, will ya!?

Goddesses, have mercy, please! I almost didn't notice, _ha, _lies, when he grabbed my hand, kissed it, and then wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Ten out of ten." He whispered into my ear.

(10000/10)

* * *

**A/N: **You could probably take this as a sort of companion fic to Initiative, just with Wind Waker.

I pretty much ship Zelink as a whole, except for Wind Waker.

Telink for the win, man.

SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED SEE YOU LATER  
REVIEW PLEASE

THEN YOU'LL BE TEN OUT OF TEN


End file.
